Remember When
by lovemelucky12
Summary: I'm going to do twenty three songfics about different parts of different character's lives. First up Fred. I'm making it Teen just in case.
1. Fred

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

The leaves were changing colors and Fred found that even as a ghost his heart could leap in both relief and sorrow that the bloody summer was finally ending. He dreaded the return of the students who would stare at him from changed eyes, eyes that had seen a war that had destroyed who they were; destroyed their innocence. His heart flipped painfully in his chest and he wished with all his might that he could disappear until the fall was over.

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Seven years have gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

The students passed by him barely containing their whispers as their eyes lingered on _George's missing half_ and all but Hermione seemed surprised by his choice to stay on this world; where his twin was. Hermione; she seemed so much wiser than she had seven years ago, if that was possible, and he desperately wished she would not have returned and reminded him of what was. Even Ginny had not affected him so violently and he could only take solace in the fact that Hermione would be gone by the end of the month; he could disappear until October.

_Here comes the rain again _

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are _

It was ironic that it would rain on the first day of the new term; just as it had rained the day after the battle washing away the blood and the misery. He stood outside in the downpour as he had done many times before and felt pain as each drop went through his body leaving him with nothing to wash away the memory of Hermione's speech. How she had claimed that these walls held the secrets to becoming who we are and he knew that had he been alive he would have gagged because she was lying; and she knew it.

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

He watched as slowly the students of Hogwarts came alive and began to laugh and love again and although they were by no means cheerful he was grateful that the tears had finally stopped. They began to talk less and less about the war and its fallen heroes, including him, and more about the next Quidditch match. It seemed that only Hermione still allowed her eyes to linger upon his transparent form, causing him to remember what he lost and a deep yearning for the end of September to spring into his chest.

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

The victory bells sounded clearly over the hills of Hogwarts each morning now and Fred could remember when earlier that year he and George had secretly magiked them up there to ring every day; in preparation for the-boy-who-was-practically-immortal's certain victory they had laughingly claimed to their bewildered mother. If only he could go back to that time, and if only Hermione would leave, wouldn't September pass away?

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Twenty years have gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

He sat calmly in the background as he watched _his _old friends celebrate Hermione's nineteenth birthday in the Gryffindor common room and he could not help but note that she was one year younger than he had been on the day of his death. He closed his eyes and drifted away to wait until September ended.


	2. Ron

_Moving forward using all my breath_

_Making love to you was never second best_

_I saw the world crashing all around your face_

_Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace_

_Keep moving; you have to keep moving. _It was our mantra that night; keep moving or fall like your comrades and allow their deaths to be in vain but it was the hardest thing I ever had to do; to keep moving after that bloody fantastic kiss from you. It took all of my will power to stop holding you close after finally getting what I had wanted for so long but one look at your face after you came back from space, because that's where we were, and I found the ability to keep fighting. Just so I did not have to see the destruction of our lives mirrored in your eyes ever again.

_I'll stop the world and melt with you_

_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time_

_There's nothing you and I won't do _

_I'll stop the world and melt with you_

It really was a long time in the making and I suppose I shouldn't have been so surprised when you finally pressed your lips to mine and we both know how easy it would have been to stop the world and melt into each other and don't deny it. However, like I said I should have seen _the kiss _coming because I know you noticed the efforts I was making and how our relationship was getting better all the time. I'm just disappointed that it took me so long to get my act together but at least now there's nothing we won't be able to do.

_(You should know better)_

_Dream of better lives the kind which never hates_

_(You should see why)_

_Trapped in the state of imaginary grace_

_(You should know better)_

_I made a pilgrimage to save this humans race_

_(You should see why)_

_Never comprehending the race has long gone by_

It was easy to fight for the lives of the people I loved, especially you, and I was willing to try and save us from certain destruction or die trying; never listening to the cynic in my head who stated we were all already damned. Strangely enough that voice sounded an awful lot like Malfoy. Though it was your voice that rang through my mind egging me on and scolding me for mistakes I made in duels I could not afford to lose. It was your visions of a world filled with kindness that helped me to force thoughts of failure out of my mind because what I was doing was as good as grace in your eyes.

_(Let's stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you_

_(Let's stop the world) You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time_

_(Let's stop the world) There's nothing you and I won't do _

_(Let's stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you_

So now that the damn war is finally over and you are _finally _done with school I want you to know that I am ready to stop the world and melt with you. We made a difference and I can see it in your eyes; how everything around us is slowly getting better. So now when all that matters is you and me I promise there is nothing we won't do but first I need to stop the world so I can melt with you.


	3. Luna

_Let me take you down_

'_Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields_

_Nothing is real _

_And nothing to get hung about_

_Strawberry Fields Forever  
_

I know a place where all your problems pass away and the difference between day and night fades into the oblivion. I know of a place where nargles _really _do exist and everyone believes in the unbelievable. I have tried to tell you about it but you always turn away, interested in things that can make a person's stomach curl in disgust and yet I will always be here when you are ready to see the wonderful world that most only dream about. Where all your problems disappear and there's nothing to get hung up about.

_Living is easy with eyes closed_

_Misunderstanding all you see_

_It's getting hard to be someone _

_But it all works out_

_It doesn't matter much to me_

I know you think I'm slightly loony but I think that you are absolutely bonkers for wasting away your life with your eyes closed as you try so hard not to see the wonders around you; then when you are so close to grasping the truth you close your eyes tight and reason away all you see. I know it's hard for you to be in the public eye and I hope that is the reason why you turn away from the truth but if it's not then I'll still be okay because it really doesn't matter.

_No one I think is in my tree _

_I mean it must be high or low_

_That is, you can't, you know, tune in, _

_But it's alright _

_That is I think it's not too bad_

Sometimes I wish I could be like you, on the same radio wave as everyone else; tuned into their actions. Sometimes I wish I did not know what I know about what really exists beyond your closed world and sometimes I feel as if I am in a high tree all by myself where no one can see me. However, as I fade into that magical place I know that fitting in never really matter and that everything is going to be alright.

_Always, no sometimes, think it's me _

_But you know I know when it's a dream_

_I think I know I mean a yes_

_But it's all wrong _

_That is I think I disagree_

When you go on about hate and war and anger you must know that I can't respond because I'm far away in a place that's all my own… but it could be yours to. When I'm there I can become one with the nature all around me and sometimes it is hard to remember that I am me and not the forest. For in the dark cool shade surrounded by animals that only exist in my wildest dreams do I know that everything I believe is real and that I am right and only when I return to my bed chambers that night, surrounded by your negativity, to I begin to disagree.


	4. Narcissa

_Thank you for the reviews! Sorry, I'm new to this and forgot to lable the last two chapters so just so you know for sure chap 2 was Ron to Hermione and chap 3 was Luna Lovegood.... _

_Binka Fudge: Your right him wanting Hermione dd not make sense....not even to me. I'm actually a fremione fan though so i guess my subconcious was making her (not ginny as origanally planned) the one he had trouble seeing. _

_Thanks again for the reviews__And here's to you, Mrs. Robinson,  
Jesus loves you more than you will know (Wo wo wo).  
God bless you, please, Mrs. Robinson,  
Heaven holds a place for those who pray (Hey hey hey, hey hey hey)._

* * *

Here is to you Mrs. Malfoy for your actions at the Final Battle which severely altered the outcome and may we say, "God Bless You." We know that as you did unspeakable things to keep your family alive you were unaware that Jesus loved you more than you would dare to hope. He heard you every time you begged and prayed and we just want you to know that Heaven has a place saved with your name. _  
_

_We'd like to know  
A little bit about you  
For our files.  
We'd like to help you learn  
To help yourself._

If ever you wish to get away from your rather lousy husband just flew us and we would be more than willing to set you up on your own and teach you to be self sufficient. However, we would like to know a bit about you and your experiences during the war for our files... merely a technicality we assure you.

_Look around you. All you see  
Are sympathetic eyes.  
Stroll around the grounds  
Until you feel at home._

Look around you and all you will see are eyes filled with sympathy for your position. We, the Ministry of Magic, are willing to lend you a hand when you grow tired of strolling around your old grounds trying to forget the bad and once again feel at home. 

Hide it in a hiding place  
Where no one ever goes.  
Put it in your pantry with your cupcakes.  
It's a little secret,  
Just the Robinsons' affair.  
Most of all, you've got to hide it  
from the kids.

We are willing to help you hide away your devious past away from prying eyes; you can put it in the pantry where only the house elves ever go. It can be a secret than no one ever tells because after all it is a family affair and no one else need know of all the things you did and didn't do. After all, it is extremely important, that the grandchildren stay in the dark when it concern's their family's less than spotless past.

_  
Coo coo ca-choo, Mrs. Robinson,  
Jesus loves you more than you will know (Wo wo wo).  
God bless you, please, Mrs. Robinson,  
Heaven holds a place for those who pray (Hey hey hey, hey hey hey).  
_

Oh, don't fret Mrs. Mafloy because we are sure that Jesus loves you more than you could know and may God bless you for all that you have done.

_  
Sitting on a sofa  
On a Sunday afternoon,  
Going to the candidates' debate,  
Laugh about it,  
Shout about it,  
When you've got to choose,  
Every way you look at it, you lose._

Do you still remember that sunny Sunday afternoon when you sat on that comfortable couch watching your sister torture Miss Granger? Do you remember what you though and the choice you finally made? Do you remember knowing that in the end it did not matter if you laughed about it or shouted about it because either way someone had to lose? Do you remember? 

Where have you gone, Joe DiMaggio?  
A nation turns its lonely eyes to you (Woo woo woo).  
What's that you say, Mrs. Robinson?  
"Joltin' Joe has left and gone away" (Hey hey hey, hey hey hey).

We forgive you for your time of doubt when you thought young Potter had gone and run away. We know you did not know how it hurt us so when you laughed at all our hopes.

* * *

review please!


	5. Severus

__

Hey there! So this is probably my least favorite so far because it was alot harder than I originally though it was and alot more emotional for me than I first expected. Lily is one of my favorite characters and its a shame their is so little of her but I have never been a fan of this pair.

I own nothing.... JK Rowling does and sorry for forgetting to put that on the other ones

* * *

(I miss you, I miss you)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends

It's been the same dream every night for almost thirty years and time hinders nothing because I still feel the physical pain after saying that foul unclean word that so changed me in your eyes. You are my angel, albeit an unwilling angel, and without you I am nothing more than a shadow at the foot of your grave lost in the background. Sometimes, in the dark of night, I am sure that if I had never laid eyes on you then you would be alive today, with some other man besides Potter and another child besides Harry. For in reality you were just an unsuspecting victim of the evil I was not aware lingered so close to my heart until the day I lost you and finally saw myself through your eyes. Yet if I had the chance to change our becoming friends I would not be able to bring myself to do so. I can still see your young face and I can still see us lounging beneath a tree in the summertime when times were so much simpler and I was practically a god in your eyes. I remember the promises we made and how I knew we would get married one day- a Halloween themed wedding on Christmas because those were your favorite holidays- and live happily ever after. I can still see the longing in your eyes to stay beneath that tree when it was time to go home in the evening and I can still remember the way we both would agree that we never wanted it to end.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

It was hard for me after Hogwarts, when I could no longer see your face on a daily bases and dreams became harder for me. I needed you and the darkness that surrounded me- the Death Eaters- were creeping up slowly destroying my soul and you were my only light; my only savior. I can remember counting all the cob webs that took up residence in my heart as I fought the desire to call you on the telephone-like we did when we were younger- because I knew that you would hang up once you realized it was me because I betrayed you; not the other way around like I once believed. Oh but how I longed for you to come to me, and make that dank apartment a home and stop the unstoppable pain.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

I know that before you died, you secretly worried about me but I want you to know that you do not need to worry any longer for everything I do I do for you. Do not waste your time worrying about me because your voice is already inside my head never to leave. However, I need you to know that I miss you.

* * *

review!


	6. A Dumbledore

__

I own nothing...

_Thankyou to my very loyal reviewer 2random4words who is the main reason why I have not given up in despair. However as long as I know someone is enjoying my stories I will write. I was gonna wait till later to write this one but it popped in my head during the last one and I couldn't wait. So without further adou: _

_

* * *

_

_I'm through with love_

_I'll never fall again._

_Said adieu to love_

_Don't ever call again._

_For I must have you or no one_

_Because I'm through with love._

I watched as you were carried away from my sight as a tired and broken man and not the young sprightly youth I knew in my past. It was then I suppose that my heart really died and I said adieu to love forever because I could not bear to love another the way I loved you. So let all suitors stay far away from my path because I have no wish to dally in love's bitter affairs if I cannot have _you_ by my side.

_I've locked my heart_

_I'll keep my feelings there._

_I have stocked my heart_

_With an icy, Frigidaire._

_For I mean to care for no one_

_Because I'm through with love._

I have locked my feelings for you far away beneath ice that has slowly encompassed my heart to protect me from the feelings I had for you. I am resolute in the fact that I shall never care for another as I have cared for you because, you see, I am through with love and all that it means.

_Why did you lead me_

_to think you could care?_

_You didn't need me_

_for you had your share_

_of slaves around you_

_to hound you and swear_

_with deep emotion, devotion to you._

However, I must know, why did you let me win that sunny day long ago, when we both know that I was disposable to your plans. You never needed me really because after all there were other who would have been ready to follow you in unwavering devotion and you must've know I was too weak to carry out the job. And why did you let me think you could really care for me when in the end I was just a pawn?

_Goodbye to spring and all it meant to me_

_It could never bring the things that used to be._

_For I must have you or no one_

_So I am through with love._

So now that you and all are wonderful memories are gone forever I must say adieu to love because it could never be the same without you. Goodbye to spring and the time I spent with you for if I cannot have you by my side I never wish to experience the season again. Goodbye to you, my love.

* * *

by the way if you have a particular character, song, or plot (or all three) that you would like me to write just leave a hint when you REVIEW!


	7. Cho Chang

_I own absolutely nothing__Hey.. sorry its been a while but I've been so busy with tests like all week and this is the first free hour I have gotten. By the way this is summer after Harry's fourth year_

* * *

_2random4words; She's not one of my favorites either but your right it fits. I did make her more depressed than I think she would have been though to fit the plot _

* * *

_Oh what the hell she says_

_I just can't win for losing_

_And she lays back down_

She came home broken and with tears that glisten like diamonds upon her cheeks and I don't know what I am supposed to do when my daughter is so utterly shattered. For weeks I have tried to coerce her into talking, to tell me her problems like she once did, but even a word would suffice. At first, I would make her get out of bed and join the family but she would just slouch in the corner, alone, until I let her return to her room where she would lay back down.

_Man there's so many times_

_I don't know what I'm doin_

_Like I don't know now_

I have never claimed to know all of the answers and I do not plan to start now but never have I been so clueless when it comes to my children. There have been numerous times when I second guessed myself after making a particularly difficult decision concerning my children's lives but somehow this seems different. This time I can tell that how I handle her - whatever this is- will determine how my relationship with her for the rest of our lives….. and maybe even her happiness.

_By the light of the moon she rubs her eyes_

_Says it's funny how the night can make you blind_

_I can just imagine_

Sometimes at night, when I am on my way to my own room, I will stop by her door and look in at her heart broken face as she stares at the window and she will turn to me with tired eyes and whisper, "that it's funny how the night can make a person blind." I can only imagine what she means by that and I can only imagine what happened to her to make her say that.

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do _

_But if she feels bad then I do too_

_So I let her be_

I'm not really sure what I am supposed to do, whether I should reach out for her… or not. I can barely take her misery and that she hurts makes me hurt as well. However, I let her be because for the first time I do not know what she needs.

_And she says ooh I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

_Cause I can't help her now_

The summer slowly passes and when she does speak she whispers about how she can't take anymore and it kills me. Her tears fall down like thousands of diamonds and it tears me down because I don't know what to do. How can I help her?

_She's down in it_

_She's tried her best but now she can't win_

_It's hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down, way down_

Sometimes, late at night when she is barely awake, she will murmur things about winning and trying and I wonder what she means. Yet, when I question her, she just shrugs and mentions something about failing her O.W.L.S. before walking away and as she goes I look at the floor to see if I can see her trail of tears. I do that occasionally; look for her tear tracks that stain the floor leaving glistening diamonds.

_She sits down and stares into the distance_

_And it takes all night_

_And I know I could break her concentration_

_But it don't feel right_

She sits in front of me staring into the distance; maybe trying to figure something out and I know she will sit there all night. I long to break her concentration –I could- but it doesn't feel right because she seems as if she's on the brink of figuring out something that her life depends on and who am I to interrupt that?

* * *

review please!


	8. Gabrielle Delacour

_Diclaimer: I own nothing. Here it is_

_

* * *

__Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

I know that she is my sister but how can I help being jealous when the whole bloody world is in love with her? Always in the front, always the star of every scene, and always, always perfect. Her perfect blonde hair outshines mine, and I am sure that she has never experienced a pimple in her life; her life is surrounded by perfect perfumed hearts. I want to say that she is ugly inside but I know it is not true because the truth is blaringly obvious and I cannot deny that she is lovely. She was the queen of our hometown and she was the queen of Beaubotons and it is not my fault if I am suspicious that my boyfriend wants to date her; he probably does.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

She is the star of everything and I'm in the background because I was never as feminine or delicate as Fleur Delacour. Whenever we go somewhere she is given the very best and I am stuck on the bottom; sitting in the stands while she takes the show.

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

Everywhere we go I can hear the whispers as she walks by claiming that she is Heaven sent and never to be chosen last. She is everything anyone could ever want, the perfect secretly conniving debutante, never demanding what she really wants but softly whispering her decisions, which are _always _obeyed. So I will admit that I was bitter, especially when she became the president of her class, but really I wish I could hit her.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

I don't know why I spend all my time feeling sorry for myself because after all I would rather be me than her. I would rather have the freedom to be loud or unladylike and I would hate to be in the spotlight all the time. But then again..

* * *

review and btw if you want you could read my new story I am working on As If I Had A Choice


	9. Harry

_Here is chapter nine! I own nothin and thanks for the review__

* * *

__Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today..._

Imagine a world where there were no labels, no pure and no impure. Can you see us living together for a common good as we blurred the lines between old and new? It could be easy if we tried.

_Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace..._

I see a world where all boundaries and lines are abolished and we are a united front, can't you see it? A world where there is nothing to kill or die for and no Death eaters destroying lives in the name of purity; I see a world full of peace.

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one_

In your large mansion you may laugh at my words… but know that I am not the only one who dreams and maybe one day you will see it our way. Maybe, you will see the light and join us and together, purebloods, halfbloods, and muggle borns can come together as one.

_Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world..._

Imagine a world not built around hate and greed, where the common good of our people is the main goal, a brotherhood. We could share our hopes and our dreams along with our food because we are all one.

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one_

Yes, I am a dreamer but there are many others and as long as this war continues we will continue to dream. I hope that one day you will come to understand our views and join us and everyone can share in equal rights.

* * *

okay, tell me what you think.


	10. Death Eater

_I own nothing _.

* * *

The faster we're falling,  
We're stopping and stalling.  
We're running in circles again  
Just as things we're looking up  
You said it wasn't good enough.  
But still we're trying one more time

Once you get the Dark Mark you can't go back, from there it's a spiraling fall into everything you once worshiped and the only way out is death; which really isn't an option for most of us because we are _Death Eaters_. After eleven years, everyone began to forget that unforgettably terrifying sensation of falling, of losing yourself, and began to support the old _cause _again. So four years later, we were back to killing for the purification of the wizarding world because last time wasn't enough and we just _have_ to try one more time.

_Maybe we're just trying to hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far_

Sometimes, I would wonder why we were following a man who could not defeat a boy but I never said anything because maybe we were all trying too hard to kill Potter when a simple muggle gun would do the trick. However, I didn't really want Potter, my one chance at salvation, to die, so maybe I tried too hard on purpose.

_Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under._

Originally, I was ecstatic that He had once again arisen but as time progressed I was finding it hard to keep from sinking beneath the surface of who I once was. With each task I completed I found myself losing parts of myself and so I concentrated on my family because they were the ones that kept me afloat instead of going under.

_Seems like each time  
I'm with you I loose my mind,  
Because I'm bending over backwards to relate.  
It's one thing to complain  
But when you're driving me insane  
Well then I think it's time that we took a break._

In the beginning every time I was in His presence I seemed to lose my mind to His ideas of purity and justification. Yet, in the end, I was bending over backwards to relate and while others only complained; I knew that I was being driven insane. 

I can't sit back and wonder why.  
It took so long for this to die.  
And I hate it when you fake it.  
You can't hide it you might as well embrace it.  
So believe me it's not easy.  
It seems that something's telling me,

At the Final Battle I was not allowed to ponder why the death of each student, mudblood or not, sent a pang into my chest because I was too busy wondering why this bloody war was taking so long to end. I killed at least twenty students but Rookwood saw through me and I can still remember his gravelly voice against my ear as he said, "I hate it when you fake your allegiance to the Dark Lord." That was when I realized I could no longer hide my loyalties to the other side and decided to embrace it, believe me it was not an easy task but something was telling me that it was the right thing to do. The only way to vanquish death, so in the end, I suppose you could say that I was and am the ultimate Death Eater.

* * *

review!


	11. Blaise Zabini

_I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, but my computer has a virus and is still not fixed. Basically it is still crashed and I am on my grandparents computer. So until it is ficed I will not be updating much. Blame stupid people who send out viruses. _

_I own nothing and btw this is not very good because I had to do it in like five minutes but I wanted you to know that i was not dead. _

_

* * *

_

_Her name is Hermione  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got potions class in half an hour  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me_

There she goes again. Not noticing me, and yet she bothers to give Draco the time of day. I dream about her every night, and Draco says I murmur her name in my sleep, but I don't really give a damn. In half an hour I will be sitting behind her in potions, my favorite class of the day, and Draco will swat me over the head at least five times… for staring.

_Her boyfriend's a dick  
And he brings pranks to school  
And he'd sI'mply kick  
My ass if he knew the truth  
He lives near my house__  
__And he rides an old broom__  
__But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me  
_  
The guy she loves is a jealous prat, who loves to bring his brothers' immature pranks to school. If he and Potter knew that I fancied her they would kick my ass, but I'm not too worried because they have no idea who I am. They don't give a damn about me.

_Man I feel like mold  
It's Valentines and I am lonely  
Low and behold  
She's walking over to me  
This must be fake  
My lip starts to shake  
How does she know who I am  
And why does she give a damn about me_

The Great Hall is covered in Valentines Day decorations, and it makes me feel nauseous. She is the only other person not celebrating; she chose to sit quietly and read a book instead. She looks up and catches me staring and begins to smile. What? She is walking over here and calling my name; how does she know my name. This must be a trick. She comes over and asks me to Hogsmead and whispers, "Come be a teenage dirt bag with me."


	12. Ginny about Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip Zilch Nada

I absolutely love this song by the way

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

The four poster is suffocating me, and the place I once called home is now my enemy, for without you what home could it be? I long to stretch my wings and fly, fly to you, wherever you are, but then I realize that you are here, within the walls. Your ghost haunts me wherever I go, your presence lingering around every corner, and it won't leave me alone.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

My mother wanted me to return, and a part of me wanted to come back as well, but now I can feel the pain eating away at me. All around me the memories dance, and no amount of time could erase all the hidden moments.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Willingly I gave my love to you, fought for you, and forgave you every imperfection, because without you I was nothing. I held you through long nights when nightmares haunted your dreams, and you would awaken screaming _his_ name.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

I used to stand in awe of your bravery and selflessness, and now I stand in awe of the hole you left behind. Your face haunts my dreams, and your voice constantly echoes in my ears, chasing away all the sanity that I have left.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Everywhere I turn, you linger, and the pain is almost palpable. I know that I cannot forget you here, for there's just too much that time cannot erase.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

I tell myself that you are gone and might not return, to make myself believe the inevitable, but it is the hardest task I have ever faced. You see, I once believed that you were mine, with me, but the truth is that I have been alone all along.

* * *

By the way if you did not catch it the _him _is Voldemort. REVIEW


	13. Hermione

I own nothing

Here it is. Kind of angsty and I hate making Ron look this way but I couldnt get this song out of my head. I also interpreted the lyrics diff. at some points to fit the plot

* * *

Waitin', watchin' the clock, it's four o'clock, it's got to stop  
Tell him, take no more, she practices her speech  
As he opens the door, she rolls over...  
Pretends to sleep as he looks her over

The clock strikes four, and she pretends to sleep as his heavy footsteps enter their room, pausing before her form. She shuts her eyes tight, hoping that he won't try and wake her, going over what she will say when she leaves him in her head.

She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man...  
She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man...  
Can't find a better man  
Can't find a better man  
Ohh...

There was a time that she was in love with him, but she can only faintly remember that feeling, and so she lies. She says that she is in love with him, because she can find no one better, no one like him.

Talkin' to herself, there's no one else who needs to know...  
She tells herself, oh...  
Memories back when she was bold and strong  
And waiting for the world to come along...  
Swears she knew it, now she swears he's gone

He smells of perfume and there is lipstick on his shirt collar that does not belong to her, but the family does not need to know his secret. She whispers this to herself before crossing the threshold to her family, his family. She used to be bold and strong, there was a time when she would not have put up with his indiscretions, when she was busy waiting for the world to catch up to her. She used to swear that he was the one, and now, she swears that he was a mistake.

She loved him, yeah... she don't want to leave this way  
She feeds him, yeah... that's why she'll be back again  
Can't find a better man  
Can't find a better man  
Can't find a better man  
Can't find a better... man...

She used to love him, long ago, and that makes her stay, because she shouldn't leave this way. Besides, who else would feed him with her gone? Rose? No, not Rose, who is so busy at school, she is such a bright girl, and hopefully she will make better choice than her mother. However, she can never leave, because she is unable to find a better man. Maybe there is no better man.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review!


	14. Seamus

_Here it is! Only nine more to go! This is Seamus to Lavendar. and I own nothing, as usual_

* * *

_Turn down these lights_

_Turn down the bed_

_Lay down with me, tell me no lies_

_Just hold me close, don't patronize, don't patronize me_

I know how you feel, no need to lie or patronize, but this is a war so turn out the lights and turn down the bed. Let me pretend for a little while, because a little while is all we're promised.

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel something it won't_

_Here in the dark, in these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart and feel the power_

_But you won't, no, you won't_

_I can't make you love me if you don't _

There's nothing we can do to change how you feel, we can't force it, it has to come naturally, and that's just not a possibility. However, it's nearly the end of this goddamned war; I plan on laying down my heart and feeling the power of love, not caring if you can do the same, for I know you won't. I've always known that I can't make someone love me… when they don't.

_I'll close my eyes, then I won't see_

_The love you don't feel when you're holding me _

_Morning will come and I'll do what's right_

_Just give me till then to give up this fight and I will give up this fight_

I'm gonna close my eyes, so I don't have to see the love you won't feel, when you hold me, and I promise once morning comes I'll go, but give me tonight to hold you close. I'll do what's right and go fight the good fight, for the light, and give me till morning to give up fighting for you, because it's just no use.

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel something it won't_

_Here in the dark, in these final hours_

_When I lay down, I'll feel the power_

_But you won't, I can make you love me, if you won't_

_I've given up trying to make you love me; I gave up long ago, because you can't make your heart feel something it won't. So in the final hours before the Final Battle, I'll hold you close and feel love's sweet power, but you won't, and there's nothing I can do to change that; for, in the end, I need you in a completely different way than you need me. _

* * *

Do you think that my stories have been getting to angsty? Tell me in a REVIEW, and I hate to be one of _those_ authors, but it would really make me feel more secure about my writing, and make me want to continue. So if you want more, don't hesitate to review, we all need encouragement.... or helpful criticism.


	15. The Marauders don't wanna be in love

So this is one of my favorite songs, so I thought that I would do a small tribute to the Maruaders and the trials of teen love. I've had strep since last week, which is why my friends keep asking if I forgot where school was and you've been getting multiple updates.. so just warning you, I have alot to make up and it might be a week or two. I own nothing. stupid disclaimers.

* * *

She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Then he gave she's looking for

The Gryffindor party was in full swing and Mary Macdonald was ready to party, she was so over stupid Marauders. The _entire _time that they were together he took her for granted, and now it's her turn to see if there's more than Sirius Black, she's looking for…

He calls her over  
He's trippin' on the floor  
Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
Now he knows she's smiling and  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's loosing it  
She don't care

Sirius can't believe his eyes, because that can't be Mary,_ his_ Mary, with that prat Amos. He knows that he's close to losing his temper, but he doesn't like her being out there, without him, and she's completely ignoring his calls. He can see that she's using all her tricks, all her smiles, on that **sod**, and it's making him lose it… but she doesn't seem to care.

Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

Remus Lupin, drunk and wounded from being shot down by Marlene, climbs on to the table, scanning the crowd of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, before yelling, "Everybody yell 'I don't wanna be in love'. If you have nothing left to say or got a reason to live, don't be afraid to say 'I DON'T WANNA BE IN LOVE'." He looked around and found Marlene staring at him in shock, he took a long sip of firewhiskey, before winking at her and kissing the girl closest to him. "Hey Marlene," he called, "I DON'T WANNA BE IN LOVE!"

He was always givin' her attention  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most sucka's hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

James watched Lily Evans, the woman he was in love with, dance with bloke after bloke, until he'd had enough. He was always working to give her things that she would mention she loved, for two bloody years he had been dedicated to her, but now he was starting to realize. She was fine, but she would never appreciate him, and everything he had to offer.

She calls him up she's trippin' on the floor  
Now had to move on and he ain't comin back  
Now she's tryin' to forget him and  
The love that came with him  
When he first met her  
When she first thought forever

She finally breaks away from another stupid prat, and looked around for the Head Boy, only to find him dancing with Paula Murphey… that slut. She feels her heart beginning to break, he's moved on and he's not coming back, she'd waited entirely too long. Fine, she can play that game, she's capable of forgetting; forgetting the love that came with their relationship, how way back when he first met her, she thought forever. Not that he knew she'd entertained those thoughts. Stupid James.

Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

Peter Pettigrew, pissed beyond reason, looks around at his hurt friends and realized that he doesn't wanna be in love. No, he doesn't wanna be in love. So he shouts it and listens to them shout it back, yeah, get up and shout I DON'T WANNA BE IN LOVE!!

Feel the beat  
Feel the beat  
Feel the beat

You got nothing to loose,  
Don't be afraid to get down

Marlene finds Remus and starts to snog him, "Don't be afraid, we got nothing to lose," she whispers in his ear, "Just feel the beat."

We break up it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay  
Let it go  
Get out there and find someone

Sirius finally pulls Mary away from Amos, and she gives him a weak smile. "We break up, everybody does it, it's gonna be okay, you can let go. Go out and find someone." She whispers into his ear, before running back to Amos.

It's too much to be trippin' on the floor here  
Get off the wire  
Now everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one

Sirius blinks in surprise, and then slowly he starts to smile, there's too much opportunity to be upset about an ex. He's off the wire, a free man, and he's not going to waste this party sulking. He starts to make his way over to a sixth year, Anna Baker, who is looking especially… _tempting_.

Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

The night ends and everybody looks around, before shouting: "I DON'T WANNA BE IN LOVE!  
If you have nothing else and you wanna live, then say; 'I DON'T WANNA BE IN LOVE!"

No  
No

Lily's crying in a corner, not wanting to join in the festivities, when James finds her. "What do you want?" she bites, glaring up at him. "I just wanted to see if you were okay, don't bite my head off for it!" he spat back. "Surprised you're even over here, when you could be _snogging_ Paula," she mumbles looking away from him. A grin starts to spread across his face, and the next thing Lily knows, she's being kissed by James sodding Potter… and she likes it.

* * *

Review, review, review, review, review, review, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand review :) sorry this song puts me in a good mood


	16. Pictures

I really like this one, and own nothing. Its sad really.

* * *

Pictures and artifacts line the Weasley home, a literal vault of memories, preserved in pictures of you and pictures of me.

_This is the clock upon the wall _

Molly Weasley was known to keep a watch on that clock, during the war, her eyes glued to her children's names as she drank a cup of black coffee. Arthur took a picture of her, just like that, the morning of the final battle… he's glad that he did, because Molly smashed the clock into a thousand pieces after Fred's death; she couldn't bear to see _deceased _beside her son's name. The picture is all they have left of that wonderful, brilliant, heartbreaking clock.

_this is the story of us all_

The pictures surrounded them, when they first entered the Burrow, and they felt as if they were suffocating from all the memories, and secretly swore to take some of the pictures down when Molly and Arthur no longer lived. However, when that time came they couldn't bear to do it, couldn't bear to see the story of their lives and their children's lives taken off the shelves.

_this is the first sound of a new born child before he starts to crawl  
_Harry's favorite snapshot is surprisingly not the one of his parents, although that one is a close second, but the one that depicts his only daughter laughing, moments before she learns to crawl.

_this is the war that's never won_  
There is one still picture in the Burrow, taken shortly after the end of the Final Battle, it shows a solemn but relieved Harry as he stands in the Great Hall, wondering how long he can protect the world from the war that is never really won. It is Albus Potter's favorite, for reasons he doesn't completely understand.

_this is a soldier and his gun  
_The final picture of Fred was taken by Colin Creevey, right before the Final battle, and it shows Fred looking pensive but relaxed as he twirls his wand around. The picture has a place of honor in the Burrow, and had been given a permanent sticking charm, so no one can ever take it down.

_this is the mother waiting by the phone  
praying for her son_Ron's favorite picture of his mother, is the picture of her kneeling in prayer, during the battle at the Ministry, as she waits by the floo for her children to return to her. She hates the picture, but he holds onto it because it reminds him that his mother is not invincible, and is scared sometimes, too.

_Pictures of you,  
Pictures of me,  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you,  
pictures of me,  
remind us all of what we used to be_Harry, Hermione, and Ron occasionally sweep the house, looking at pictures from years long gone by; their stories hung upon the wall for the world to see. Sometimes Hermione breaks into tears, reminded of all they used to be.

Beneath a picture of the trio, taken at Fleur's wedding, someone wrote in messy scrawl:

_there is a drug that cures it all  
blocked by the govermental wall  
we are the scientists inside the lab just waiting for the call  
this earthquake weather has got me shaking inside im high up and dry _

Rose's favorite picture is the one of her parent's, the Christmas after the war, where they are shown curled up together on the couch, deep in discussion. Rose likes to imagine that they were saying:

_confess to me every secret moment  
every stolen promise you believe  
confess to me all the lies between us  
all that lies between you and me_

_we are the boxers in the ring  
we are the bells that never sing  
there is a title we cant win no matter how hard we must swing_

Hermione's favorite picture is of the twins, during the Triwizard Tournament. It depicted the twins rolling around the floor in fits of anger, due to the long white beards and hair that had recently sprung from their persons, it was the funniest thing that they had ever done. It was at that moment that she realized that sometimes, although you might want it badly, you're simply not meant to be given the limelight, no matter how hard you swing.

* * *

R! E! V! I! E! W! what does that spell? Tell me in a REVIEW


	17. Tonks

_NUMERO SEVENTEEN! ALMOST DONE! which is actually kind of sad. So this used to be one of my favorite songs, tell me what you think. _

_

* * *

_

_Love is not a place  
To come and go as we please  
It's a house we enter in  
Then commit to never leave_

You are not allowed to stop loving me; for, our love is a commitment that is meant to last a last time. Together, we entered the holy house of matrimony and committed to never leave, so put down your bags and come join me by the fire.

So lock the door behind you  
Throw away the key  
We'll work it out together  
Let it bring us to our knees

Close the door, promise to never leave, we'll work out all of the complications that are not as important as you seem to imagine. We'll stay in this room, until you learn to love me again, and feel love's power bring us to our knees.

Love is a shelter in a raging storm  
Love is peace in the middle of a war  
And if we try to leave, may God send angels to guard the door  
No, love is not a fight but it's something worth fighting for

Our love is the safe haven in the middle of the war, the eye of the hurricane; for, while horror sweeps around us, love protects our clear skies within. Do not scream and do not resist because love is not a fight… it's what we're fighting for, and if we ever try to abandon its sweet tendrils, then may God send angels to fight us back.

To some, love is a word  
That they can fall into  
But when they're falling out  
Keeping that word is hard to do

I know that you are afraid that I will fall out of love, like the ghosts of your past. They were pretty, vain, insipid girls who were more Sirius' type than yours, who could never mean a word they said and who will never understand the full weight of the word love. However, I am not like them, I will love you through the storm, I know what that word means, and I know what it means to love you.

Love will come to save us  
If we'll only call  
He will ask nothing from us  
But demand we give our all

Love is a lighthouse in this bleak storm, and I know that it can save us from all the darkness that surrounds us… if we only call it to our hearts. It will ask only that we devote ourselves entirely, and for me, this is not a hard task; for, I love you with all of my heart and more.

I will fight for you  
Would you fight for me?  
It's worth fighting for

So come away from the door, unpack your bags, because you see, love is not a fight, but it is worth fighting for… come fight for our love, Remus.

* * *

So today my highschool band's eleven year streak of all superior was broken, and its kind of depressing.... so cheer me up with a review!


	18. Draco

__

__

_So like not alot left. Its kind of sad, but anyways this is Draco to Astoria becaues I'm staying cannon. Sorry all you Hermione/Draco fans, but I did mention Hermione._

_Disclaimer: I am so not JK Rowling, all dreams apparently don't come true, and I don't own anything but the cookie thats laying beside me. _

_

* * *

_

_I thought love was  
Only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else  
But not for me  
Love was out to get to me  
That's the way it seems  
Disappointment haunted  
All my dreams_

I used to believe that love was a thing you found in Beedle the Bard, and if it did really exist then it just wasn't meant for me. I tried to fall in love a few times, Pansy and Hermione, to name a couple, but disappointment still haunted all my secret, hidden dreams.

__

_And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried_

Then I saw her, a vision in green on a windy day, and I knew that Cupid had finally managed to ensnare me with his poisonous arrows. Oh and believe me, I'm a believer, and I'm not afraid to preach the word of love, I'm here to stay.

____

I thought love was  
More or less a given thing  
But the more I gave the less  
I got, oh yeah  
What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain

__

Then I saw her faceNow I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
Now I'm a believer  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a believer  
I'm a believer  
I'm a believer

Then there she was, and I had my epiphany, love is the best goddamn thing to ever happen, and yes, I am a believer.


	19. Everything

_So sorry it took so long to update, I just have not been inspired. Not an excuse I know... I own nothing_

* * *

_April 10, 2045_

The cemetery was peaceful, so unlike his beloved wife and son, and so Arthur sang as he weeded their plots by hand; a task he had given himself shortly after Fred's death, and which he continued now that Molly had passed. He had been having a hard six months, each morning, afternoon, and night a struggle that rendered him incapable of working on his muggle trinkets. It was only slightly ironic that he had lost the heart to continue his obsessive hobby after she died, and only slightly sad that he had turned to _her_ favorite pastime; singing. He sang whenever he was alone, always the same song and always to hearken the same memories.

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

_June 2, 1968_

The sky was ablaze with fiery reds, sultry oranges, and cool purples that cast a romantic glow over the wild moors, and gave Arthur Weasley hope in his fluttering heart. His parent's house, The Burrow, was standing proudly off tilt against the fiery background, and his longtime girlfriend, Molly Prewitt, was basking in the glory of it all as she danced to the happy melody, oblivious to his adoring gaze. _You're a falling star_ the singer warbled and Molly's soprano voice joined in, her flurry of red curls swirling around in the warm, moist air. They were newly out of Hogwarts and in love; in short, they had the world against them, but Arthur was a promising young man and Molly was a stubborn young woman. And in a world filled with obstacles, he was sure that they would come out on top… if only he could tell her how he truly felt. _You're the perfect thing to say… _

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'cause you can see it when I look at you._

_October 9, 1965_

Potions is his favorite class, and no, it did not have anything to do with the fact that Molly Prewitt sat right in front of him; his newly acquired love of potions had nothing to do with her… Patrick was completely off base. His hands were sweating profusely, they usually were when Slughorn was giving a particularly long lecture and Molly felt inclined to sometimes turn around and take a peep at the back of the class, and his heart was racing because she was _playing with him_. Usually, he did not take well to girls who played games, but she did it so well. She was sophisticatedly coy, and she must know what she did to him, it must be obvious because everyone knew but her, and well, him when he was in denial… which he frequently was.

_  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

January 28, 1972

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ruined their honeymoon phase, at first they tried to ignore the death reports and put it down to awful coincidences, but soon there was too much evidence and they couldn't ignore Gideon and Fabian's inside reports. The Burrow, once again his home, was a burden on his shoulders that he could not escape, and it was only the boys and Molly that lifted his sober disposition in such trying times. She sang all the time, as if their paralyzing fear could be frightened away by her clear, determined voice… or maybe she just sang to forget. When Gideon and Fabian died, leaving a broken sister behind, he held her as she sang disjointed parts of that same old song. _You're everything, it's you, you make me sing_, he often wondered if she knew his feelings.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday._

November 1, 1990

Married life had been good to them, he had a secure job at the Ministry and she was happy at home with their two younger children. The war was a nightmare best kept in the past, and they were finally getting their happily ever after… both content to ignore logic's whispers that the darkness would return. It was their anniversary and he was taking her to a new restaurant, no place that Malfoy would ever venture to, but good enough for the slightly modest Wesleys. The song sprang out, unexpectedly, and Molly's eyes brightened up, her worn hand reaching for his own and he relented; pulling her up into an embrace as they began to sway to the song. _A_ _mystery _Yes, she was still a mystery, even after twenty two years. _You're every minute of my everyday _She had been every second of his every day for twenty five years.

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do._

March 28, 1967

She had agreed, for some reason he did not understand she had agreed, and now they were sitting in the Three Broomsticks and he couldn't believe his luck. The day was unseasonably warm, and she was wearing very little, which left him with little to imagine and raging hormones that were somehow forgotten when she laughed. They had traipsed all over Hogsmeade, her pink cheeks glowing and his clumsiness at its height, and he so longed to tell her how he felt. He was still so dumbstruck by his luck, he was hers and she was his, and he could still feel their awkward, short kiss in his toes. He knew she secretly thought that their relation was not meant to last, but he knew that she was his forever through the good and the bad. He knew that now that he had her in his grasp he would never let go.

_  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

June 7, 1996

The world was going to hell, and all Arthur could do was try and hold on with fingers, weakened with age and stress. His children had somehow found their way onto the front lines, mainly Ron… the unexpected hero of the bunch, and Arthur could not help but wish that it was strong, dependable Bill who had become friends with Harry Potter, not unpredictable Ron. Molly felt the same, and spent many a morning singing away her fears, much like before, only now the fear was tenfold because she knew what it was like to lose family and she couldn't bear the loss of her baby boy. He clung to her, switching their places after his incident at the Ministry, and she held him up, singing softly in his ear. _And through these crazy times, you're everything_

_April 10, 2045_

She was his everything, even now, and his only regret in life was not telling her. All those chances, and he never once sang the lyrics back to her, never once voiced his heart's own song. She was his everything, and he never told her, but she must know, even in Heaven, she must know. He was old and partly deaf, but as he let the last word fade away with the wind, he swore he could hear a soft, familiar, soprano voice drifting away with his own deep baritone.

_

* * *

_

this is probably my favorite.. just saying


	20. Ted Tonks to Andromeda

_I do not own Harry Potter, contrary to popular belief ;). _

_Sorry that it took so long to update, I blame a lack of insiration. This ones short becuase I really just wanted a three part thing, a beginning, the journey, and the end. Does that make sense?_

_

* * *

_

_Every night I remember that event  
The way you looked when you said you were leaving  
The way you cried as you turned to walk away  
The cruel words and the false accusations  
The mean looks and the same old frustrations  
I never thought that you'd throw it all away  
But you threw it all away._

_And I'm a little bit lost without you  
And I'm a bloody big mess inside  
And I'm a little bit lost without you  
This aint a love song this is goodbye (oooooh)  
This aint a love song this is goodbye (ooooh)_

I wander around muggle London, my world, and I'm aimless and lost without you. My friends pat me sympathetically on the back, saying that time will heal the wound, but I'm so lost without you. I'm a mess inside, not aware of anything, really, except the pavement beneath me and the cool shade of black that was your eyes. This is my way of saying goodbye.

_I've been lost, I've been losing  
I've been tired, I'm all hurt and confusion  
I've been mad, I'm the kind of man that I'm not  
I'm going down, I'll be coming back fighting  
I may be scared and a little bit frightened  
But I'll be back, I'll be coming back to life  
I'll be coming back to life_

It's been months, and I've been to the pit of low. I've been all kinds of men in the last month, and I've been drowning, lost and shallow. However, now the suns shining on me and I'm coming back from the grave. I'm coming back to life. It might have something to do with the fact that you are standing on my front porch...

Your eyes were black, cold and crystalline as you said goodbye, bracing yourself against the inevitable hurt. I remember letting the cruel words and accusations slip of my tongue like honey, wanting to break your cold stature, wanting you to bleed. I saw the tear drop, as you turned to walk away; the first sign that you weren't wholly Black. I really hadn't believed that you would throw me away, but you threw us away. You threw us away for hate, cruelty, and crushing rules.


End file.
